Evil Messiah
Evil Messiah is the evil and twisted sibling of The Messiah. Unlike The Messiah whom brings harmony, he brings about conflicts and destruction. He serves as a parent to the Deleto Race and was the one who guide and leads Ultraman Virus to do his bidding. He clearly hates all forces of good but likes forces of evil. History At the beginning of space and time, Evil Messiah and Genesis Messiah was born. While Genesis Messiah rules the "positive side (upper half of the universe)", Evil Messiah rules the "negative side (lower half of the universe)" and wants to take over the entire universe. Using his dark omnipotence power, he travelled to the postivie side and created the Deleto Race, the Deleto Race purged the universe for a long time. Evil Messiah actions was caught by Genesis Messiah, they fought each other, Evil Messiah was banished by Genesis Messiah by putting him a curse. Evil Messiah also cursed Genesis Messiah. Before leaving, Evil Messiah transferred his genes to the Scorpio Nova, hoping his legacy will continue after predicting the birth of good and evil Scorpium Ultras. Noted the K76 Universe Ultra, he created Civilisation and send him to deal with it. After Ultraman Virus defeat by Ultraman Cure, He created a transway for Ultraman Virus to meet him. Evil Messiah was impressed by his skills and granted him more power, corrupted Virus converted Genesis Messiah genes, allowing him to e,brace evil to the Showa Universe after knowing the existence of Ultras 300,000 years ago and wanting Virus to use his Virus Plague to kill them and take over the universe. Evil Messiah sees The Ultras as a potiential threat. "Once I gain more power, O The Messiah, O I will break your seal and take my revenge!" TBA Relationships Allies *Deleto (Children) *Virus Army (Indirectly) *Civilisation (Creation) *Any other forces of evil are his allies *Dark Scorpium Ultras **Dark Gale (Scorpium Ultra) **Ultraman Delete (Scorpium Ultra) **Dark Miasma (Scorpium Ultra) **Dark Chaos (Scorpium Ultra) Enemies *Land of Light Ultras **Ultraman King **Ultraman One (Sucessor/Choosen One by Genesis Messiah) **Ultraman Xena **Ultraman Giga **Ultraman Kato **Ultraman Zero **Other Ultra Elders **Ultrawoman Jane **Ultrawoman Lila **Father of Ultra **Mother of Ultra *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Orb *Ultra Brothers *Scorpium Ultras **Ultraman Cure **Ultraman Virus (Former Ally/Student) **Yvon **Ultraman Vader **Ultraman Trident **Ultraman Celestial **Ultraman All **Ultraman Windy **Ultraman Spectrum **Ultraman Lava **Dark Sceptor *Genesis Messiah (Mortal Enemy and Light Sibling) *Children of Genesis Messiah (Light Nephews) **Magicaliums **Terrariums **Curiums **Shadowiums **Magriums **Crescentiums **Lightiums **Mirroriums (Some are named) *Ultras from K76 Universe *Any forces of good are his mortal enemies Personality Evil Messiah does not have defined personality, his main traits are his twisted knowledge towards lifeforms and conflicts, his cold hearted personality and his desire and hunger for destruction and his resentment to The Messiah. Like Genesis/The Messiah, he speaks with an "O" in front of his sentences like reciting a poem, before getting into a serious and vile tone. He had a similar ideal to Virus before Virus return to the side of good. Appearance Evil Messiah has many tentacles around his hand, he does not have the regular body of a gensis dragon, but inside having himself wrapped circularlly, which represents a bowl of noodle, this is consider an odd shape of a dragon. His face is in the middle of the numerous tentacles, with a sinister and ugly look. On top of him is a circular ring, consisting of all the planets he had destroyed. Powers and Abilities *'Dark Stuff': Evil Messiah's stuff weapon, he uses it in combat all times. *'Numerous Tentacles': Evil Messiah possess numerous tentacles on his body, he can use them to capture or ensare foes effectively. After that, he can deliver painful electric shocks at his bounded foes, torturing them. *'Dark Omnipotence Power': Evil Messiah possess the "dark" and perhaps the "twisted" variant of Genesis Messiah's omnipotence power. This makes Evil Messiah stronger than King, Noa but weaker than Genesis Messiah. **'Knowledge': Same as Genesis Messiah. **'Influence': Evil Messiah can influence the multiverse but a smaller extent. **'Prediction': Evil Messiah can predict future events like Genesis Messiah. He predicts evil Scorpium Ultras and good Scorpium Ultras will be created based on their Sunrium converted genes in the future. **'Genes Conversion': Evil Messiah can converts his genes to Sunrium to the Scorpio Nova, allowing Evil Scorpium Ultras to be born. **'Command of Language': Same as Genesis Messiah. **'Children Creation': Evil Messiah resonates his powers/genes with the dark energies of the SNG and creating the Deleto race. He used the residual energy in his body to create Civilisation. **'Existence Hide': Evil Messiah can hide his existence to others. **'Realm Creation': Evil Messiah uses this to create an evil realm. **'Genesis Rupture': Evil Messiah can rupture apart a universe if he wishes to. **'Dimensional Travelling': Evil Messiah can travel through dimensions in the nick of time. **'Dimensional Transway': Evil Messiah can create a dimensional transway for others to meet him. **'Evil Bestowment': Evil Messiah can grant his small portion of evil power to others. Used on Virus. *'Evil Curse': A mystery power which Evil Messiah used it to curse Genesis Messiah, if he used Genesium Restore, he will lose his powers and fored to slumber until the time Evil Messiah is killed. *'Evil Shield': A shield Evil Messiah creates, can block the beam and elemental attacks of Ultras. *'Evil Beam': Medium shaped energy blasts. *'Messiah Shockwave': Evil Messiah stomps his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks back foes. The true power and strength of Evil Messiah comes from this three ultimate attacks. *'Evil Messiah Beam': A beam of dark energy with golden sparkles, able to destroy a star, galaxy and planet. Does not kill Ultras. *'Messiah Inferno': Evil Messiah raises his hands, create a ball and rains multiple fire balls at his foes. *'Evil Rainfall': Evil Messiah's version of acid rain, able to paralyse and torture foes. Weakness Evil Messiah does not have regeneration ability, any damage he takes will stay with him throughout as he will slowly weakens from it. He is also vulnerable to Genesis Messiah's curse, which prevented him from entering SNG. As omnipotence and powerful as Evil Messiah is, he is clearly weaker then Genesis Messiah. Just as Genesis Messiah is unable to negate his powers, the same goes to Evil Messiah. Trivia *He may been the creator of Voiderium. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Messiah Category:Deities